Refrigerators for storing vials are known. German utility model DE 20007889 U1 relates to an insulated case (denoted by numeral 1 in the Figures) for medication, having a thermal insulation layer (2), holders for ampoules, a heat deflection plate (4) linked to a Peltier module (5), and a fan. An electronic control block (6) has a voltage control, an operating voltage control system, an overheating protection system and a thermostat. The control block (6) controls the Peltier module (5) and the fan. Further, the front wall of the case serves as a door.
WO 87/07704 relates to a refrigerant cell designed to receive insulin ampoules. Its size is such that it can accommodate ampoules of all European manufactures. The refrigerant cell is suitable for a refrigeration unit designed for mains and battery use.
DK 468 380 relates to a device for a refrigerator driven by a compressor with a cold accumulator placed against the side walls in the storing compartment of the refrigerator in order to enable the use of the refrigerator with maintained storing temperature even under long-term conditions of disruption of the power supply to the compressor. The cold accumulator consists of a number of vertical tubes 17 standing tightly against each other and containing a fluid having a freezing point around 0 degrees centigrade. The tubes 17 are brought into place by means of a top frame 18 resting on a flat 19 in the upper edge of the refrigerator and having a chute for the tubes.